


Arms Like Iron

by DomonicAngelBlood



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Scared of Thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomonicAngelBlood/pseuds/DomonicAngelBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet is terrified of thunder and only Will can take away that fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms Like Iron

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Infernal Devices I only own Juliet

She loved both boys with a fiery passion,Jem who made her laugh and Will,god Will he was so gorgeoues,she was sexually drawn to him ever since she laid her eyes on him,in the alleyway of London.

How he kissed her that night when he was teaching her how to Spar. Or with Jem under the stars last night. 

Thundered roared in the distence,causing Juliet to scream and dart up from bed,screambling under her covers."Babe what's wrong"? Will's voice was alert,dagger in hand thinking somebody had broken into their room.

"I'm sorry,Its nothing" She murmured embrassed. Will's eyes widen in reliezation. "Juliet,are you scared of thunder"? 

"No"! Juliet sobbed. 

"Its okay,I'll protect you from the big bad thunder" 

"Will its not funny"! Juliet wailed. 

He signed rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry,I'm not very good at comforting,its not my thing" 

She sobbed barrying her face in her pillow. "Just go to sleep Will" 

A hand gently placed itself on her back. "I want to help you for real now" "Can you make the thunder go away"? She asked timidly. 

"I can't,but I thought maybe this would work instead" He gently pulled her up to his chest,wrapping strong protective arms around her small body. She sunk into his body loving how he touched her,so gentle and careful. 

"Will you smell nice" She said after a long moment of silence. 

"Its just soap sweetheart" 

"Well its very nice"

"Its Cecily's French Vanilla bodywash and Mint Soap" Juliet sat up smiling. "Somebody is feeling girly" 

"Keep it up Juliet" She laughed sweetly. "I'm only joking,I think its quit sweet" She rolled over so she was ontop of him. 

"I think you can make me feel better about the thunder" She purred pulling at the hem of her night gown. 

"Hmm how so"? She smiled leaning down. "Just hush and following along"


End file.
